As part of the Preventive Cardiology Academic Award, incoming medical students are assessed for lipids, lipoproteins, blood pressure, blood pressure reactivity, exercise heart rate, and an extensive personal and family history. Spirometry testing is done in collaboration with UCSD's Preventive Pulmonary Academic Award.